Randall's Child Called It
by Alphonse Elric's Lover
Summary: When Randall walks into a room owned by an abused child, he vows on his life to protect him, but will his world and job get in the way of things? Co-written with faithword1 Reviews Chapters
1. The Abused Child

Chapter 1: The Abused Child

Randall Boggs was in the Monsters Inc. break room, trying to relax from a whole two hours of scaring. He was sooo tired. He couldn't get enough sleep last night. He kept having dreams… dreams he couldn't understand. The picture of the dream was so fuzzy that he couldn't see anything. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear perfectly well.

He was in some sort of room. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Come here my little IT child." He heard a woman's voice upstairs.

Randall, curious as always, went up the stairs, invisible mind you. He peeked around the corner, everything was still fuzzy. He could see a silhouette of an adult human woman, walking towards what seemed to be a small human boy.

"Have you done all your chores?" The woman asked the child.

Randall saw the silhouette of the boy slowly shake his head. Randall's eyes opened wide when he saw the woman bring out what seemed to be a kitchen knife and jamb it into the child's shoulder. The child screamed in pain, causing Randall to wake up from his supposed nightmare.

"What does it mean?" Randall asked himself.

"What does what mean?"

Randall turned his head to see that his assistant, Fungus, has walked in with a file.

"Nothing," Randall replied. "It's just some dream I've been having."

"Oh really, what's it about?" Fungus asked.

"Nothing important," Randall shook his head. "Have you got the new files?"

"Yes sir." Fungus handed Randall the files he was holding. "All the information about the new child."

Randall looked through the files. Last week, Mr. Waternoose had assigned him a new child to scare. The child's name was David Pelzer. When Randall saw the picture of the boy he was shocked. The child looked almost exactly like the silhouette of the boy in his dreams.

"How strange." Randall whispered to himself.

"What?" Fungus asked.

"Nothing." Randall shook his head. "Let's go. I want to try out this kid."

"Right away sir."

The two monsters went out to the Scare Floor. Fungus took David's card key and swiped it on the control panel. The child's door came down to Randall's station and Fungus hooked it up.

As Fungus worked with the door, Randall studied it. The door seemed rather strange. Instead of it looking like a regular bedroom closet door, it looked like the type of door you would find on a tool shed. That's right, wooden.

"Ready sir?" Fungus asked as he activated the door.

"I guess." Randall stepped up the door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck sir." Fungus called as the lizard slithered through the door invisibly.

Randall slammed the door to make a loud noise and wake the child. Dave's head shot up. Randall took notice of his left arm in a cast.

"Is it time for chores already mom?" Dave asked tiredly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! I'll get started on the stairs right now!"

Randall watched unbelievably as Dave climbed out of a cot which Randall supposed was to be his bed. He watched as Dave quickly grabbed a broom and started quickly sweeping the stairs.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Randall asked dumbly.

Dave jumped and dropped the broom. He spun around quickly, fully awake now.

"W...Wh...Who said that?" He asked.

"Um… I did." Randall replied as he materialized right before Dave's eyes.

Dave blinked. Unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Who are you?" He asked. "What are you? What are you doing here?"

"Chill." Randall sighed. "One question at a time. My name is Randall Boggs. I'm a..."

Randall thought for awhile. He couldn't tell the kid who he really was.

'Come on!' Randall thought. 'Think!'

Suddenly, Randall got an idea.

"I'm your guardian angel." He lied. "I go around the world, looking for kids who need help. And it seems to me, that you are in a need of help."

"Ha! Ain't that the truth." Dave laughed nervously as he sat on his cot.

"Why? And why the hell are you sleeping on a cot in a basement?" Randall asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"... The Bitch is abusive."

"The what?" Randall asked confused.

"The Bitch is what I call my 'mother'." Dave put air quotes around "mother".

"Why?"

"Are you deaf?! I just said that she was abusive!"

"Oh!" Randall's eyes opened wide.

"She hates me, and I hate her. She beats me, she starves me. The reason why my arm is in a cast right now is because she dislocated it by pulling on it too hard." Dave explained.

"That's terrible!"

"Do you know what she calls me?"

"I'm guessing… IT Child?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Randall answered quickly. "Have you told anyone about this?"

"I've tried before, but The Bitch and my father always denies it. They say that I'm just a child looking for some attention." Dave explained.

"Oh yeah?" Randall growled. "How are they suppose to explain about your injuries?"

"Bullied at school, which is true, sometimes."

"Do you have any friends at all?"

"Not really." Dave sadly shook his head.

Randall's fronds laid flat on his head in sadness. This poor child was abused by his own mother, and whenever he went to someone for help, nobody was willing to help him because his parents would lie about The Bitch's abusive ways. Plus, he had no friends at all.

"You know Dave." Randall sighed. "Normally I wouldn't do this."

"What?" Dave asked plainly.

"Dave… maybe… maybe I could be your friend." Randall smiled sweetly. "And perhaps even protect and heal you best I can."

Dave smiled. He wrapped his arms around Randall and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Randall." Dave whispered.

"Heh," Randall laughed nervously. "No sweat kid."

Randall barely even noticed he let a HUMAN child touch him. Besides, he didn't feel any pain...and this child needed a hug anyways.


	2. Healing

Chapter 2: Healing

That night, Randall snuck out of his house and into the factory. He was carrying a first aid kit and a lunch box. He went into Roz's office to look for Dave's card key. It took him awhile, but he finally found it and took it to his station. There, he swiped the key on the control panel, and hooked the door up.

Randall pressed the activating button and walked through the door. What he saw shocked him.

Dave was nowhere to be seen.

"Dave?" He called out.

"Now get on downstairs and sweep and mop up that floor!" Yelled a woman.

'That's strange.' Randall thought in his mind. 'She sounds exactly like that woman in my dreams.'

Randall turned to the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He quickly hid himself and the boxes behind some crates, turning invisible in the process.

"Stupid Bitch." Dave hissed under his breath. "Who does she think she is to treat me like this. I wish Randall was the type of guardian angel that stays with the person they protect, and not just run off to some other place."

"That wouldn't work with the other kids I have to help." Randall replied, showing himself to the boy.

"Randall!" Dave shouted, but not loud enough so that The Bitch could hear. "You came back!"

"Of course I came back. I have to protect you. Vowed my life on it after I left." Randall chuckled, looking down at the child.

Ah, he wished he could just stay here with him, but he did have a job and a life. Randall pushed those thoughts from his mind and handed the lunch box to Dave.

"Once you're done eating I'll patch you up."

"Randall, I was thinking. If you're an angel..Why don't you have wings? Why do you look like a lizard?"

"Those are all good questions. Questions I'm not allowed to answer though… Now, hush and eat."

Dave opened the lunch box and began eating what Randall had made for him. As the child ate, Randall took notice of the new injuries that he had.

"Did The Bitch do that to you?" Randall asked.

"You know it." Dave nodded.

"I can't believe she would do this to her own child."

Randall shivered. Whenever he looked at the injures he remembered his past… This poor kid. Randall sighed and started to clean up the injuries. Once he had them cleaned he patched them up the best he could...He wasn't a freaking doctor ok! He tried though!

"You'll have to find a way to cover up those bandages." Dave told the lizard.

"Why?" Randall asked.

"Because if The Bitch sees them, she'll get suspicious."

Randall sighed and shook his head. He was really starting to hate that woman...Maybe he could just take the child with him back into his world? But surely the kid won't go, after all this is his world!

Randall nodded and started to move his clothes around to cover the bandages.

"Oh, and I can't be around all the time...Only at night ok?"

"Why?" Dave cried. Why did Randall have to go! Why couldn't he just stay here all the time with him! Why did he have to leave for so long…?

"It's just really important."

Dave sighed, he wasn't about to argue with his new guardian angel. If it was his job to leave, then so be it.

"Alright."

"Good boy, now, I'll be leaving." Randall ruffled his hair, smiling weakly. "See ya kid."

With that Randall turned and walked away. He was careful to make sure he couldn't see into his closet when he went through. The second Randall was in he turned the power to the door off, sighing….Poor kid…


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

It has been about a month now. Randall drops by every night, giving David food and patching him up if need be. Randall always smiled and listens to him, never really speaking much. He prefered to listen to the kid talk about whatever he wanted to say.

Though he was not scaring Dave, he still managed to get the power he needed to collect. Apparently, monsters could also use children's laughter as power, and when Randall was around, Dave was nothing but smiles and laughs.

Although, some suspicion came from this… at least, from Fungus. Fungus took notice on how whenever Randall went into Dave's room, he would take a much longer time than when he did with the other kids. Fungus was confused and suspicious. He decided the next time Randall went into the child's room, he would peek in after him, just to see what his client was up to.

After all, it was apart of his job to make sure Randall was doing his job correctly.

So, when Randall went into Dave's door Fungus counted 30 seconds before cracking the door slightly and peeked in. He closed the door quickly, covering his mouth.

He just saw the child, Dave, HUGGING Randall and giggling happily….

"Randall, what the HELL have you gotten yourself into?" Fungus asked.

He took another peek into the child's room. Randall was talking to the kid. He looked… happy and caring. Fungus closed the door and waited for Randall to come back out.

"Randall," Dave said to the lizard.

"Yes Dave?" Randall answered sweetly.

"It's about your job… At school, a couple of kids have been talking about a monster who would go into their rooms through their closets and scare them."

"Oh, children these days." Randall laughed nervously.

"The thing is… they say that the monster looks exactly like you. … Care to explain?"

Randall's eyes opened wide. He was stuck. Randall had no idea what to do. He guessed he would just have to tell the truth.

"Dave… I've been lying to you." He sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked.

"The day we first met… I was supposed to scare you to collect your screams." Randall explained. "It was my job, because scream power is what we use in my world to power our cities."

"Weird… wait, did you say 'we'?"

"Yes… there are other monsters. Through your closet door, is a parallel word full of monsters, monsters who are actually quite friendly… and, believe or not… we monsters are actually more afraid of you than you are of us."

"Why?"

"Because in my world, humans are considered toxic."

"That's stupid… unless you're talking about The Bitch."

They both laughed at that.

"How come you were so nice to me when you were supposed to scare me?"

"Because… when I saw what your mother does to you, I pitied you, I felt sorry for you… mostly because… well… I had an abusive family."

"Oh."

"But I was saved and sent to an orphanage, there, I was adopted by a lesbian couple, my mothers Cheryl and Emelia."

"I'm glad you lived a more happy life."

"I wouldn't say it was a happy life."

"Why? What happened?"

"That's a story I'd rather not relive. If you want to know, next time when I come over, I'll bring my book with me."

"You wrote a book about your life?"

"Yes… I call it Painful Memories. Perhaps you should write a book too."

"I'll title it A Child Called It. Maybe I'll even make a book series."

"That's great. Well, I guess I'll be leaving now."

"Bye Randall."

"Good-bye Dave."

When Randall closed the door to Dave's room, he was suddenly tackled by his assistant.

"Fungus!" Randall hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Sir, we need to talk." Fungus said in a serious tone.

Randall gulped, he had never seen his friend so serious before. He got up and quietly followed his assistant to the break room.

"What's this about Fungus?" Randall asked, tilting his head to the side.

"When you go into Dave's room, what do you do in there?" Fungus asked.

"That's a ridiculous question." Randall laughed. "You know what I do in there. I get the power we need."

"MMM," Fungus hummed. "But how do you get that power?"

"By scaring of course."

"Really, because, it usually doesn't take you a long time to scare a child."

"He's… kinda hard to scare… but don't shred his door!"

"Why not? Is it because this kid is your friend and you want to be able to be with him?"

"That's so stupid! Me, friends with a human?"

"Oh stop with the act Randall! I know what you do in there! You're friends with a human child! I saw you with him!"

Randall's eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open. He was totally speechless. His assistant had caught him with Dave? He had no idea what to say.

"Wha… Wha… What are you going to do now?" Randall asked fearfully, clasping hands together, bending over slightly, fronds laid flat, and eyes wide with fear.

Fungus stared unbelievably at his client. He had never seen Randall like this since after the bullies in his childhood. Randall was actually acting like Fungus was bigger than him. He sighed.

"Nothing." He finally answered. "I just want to know… why are you doing this?"

"... Because he's going through the same thing I did." Randall sighed.

"What do you mean?" Fungus asked.

"When you looked into the room… did you notice Dave's injuries?"

"You mean the cuts and bruises, yeah, I noticed them."

"He got those from The Bitch."

"The what?"

"The Bitch is what me and Dave call his 'mother'." Randall put air quotes around mother."

"Oh… is it because she's abusive to Dave?"

"Yes… She beats him, she starves him. When I first met Dave, his left arm was in a cast because she dislocated it by pulling on it too hard."

"How awful!"

"After seeing how Dave's life was like, I vowed on my life to protect him, and heal him the best I could."

"That's… wonderful." Fungus smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"You won't tell anyone about this… will you?" Randall asked worriedingly.

"Of course not. And if you ever need help, I'll be happy to volunteer."

"Thanks Fungus."


	4. Rescue

Chapter 4: Rescue

It has been another few months now, and with Fungus help Randall was able to get better bandages and food for Dave. Randall didn't have to worry as much now, Fungus will cover for him and make sure he never gets caught. Always a good thing.

His time with Dave got better too, now instead of talk, eating and fixing him up Randall was able to play with him...Well, if play counted that Dave found out Randall was ticklish.

"No!" Randall laughed. "Stop it! Stop it! Ha ha ha ha! I can't take I-ha ha ha! I can't take it anymore!"

Dave laughed as he finally set his monster friend free.

"Gee kid." Randall giggled. "For a 9 year old, you sure have a strong grip."

"I learn." Dave shrugged.

"Well," Randall sighed regretfully. "I guess I'll be going. I'll come back after work."

"Ok…" Dave sighed. He hated it when his friend had to leave. "I'll see ya later."

"See ya Dave." Randall ruffled the child's hair before leaving.

Later after work, Randall did his usual routine after meeting Dave. Go home, make Dave something to eat, grab the first aid kit, sneak into the factory, grab the card key from Roz's office, and go straight into Dave's room to meet him. Although, something was different this time.

Usually, when Randall visits Dave, the child is sitting on his cot, waiting for him with a smile. But this time, this time the room was empty.

"Dave?" Randall called out.

"Come here my little It Child." He heard The Bitch upstairs.

"What the?" Randall turned invisible and went up the stairs.

He peeked around the corner and saw Dave. He also saw The Bitch walking towards him.

'Why do I have the feeling I've seen this before?" Randall thought, not realizing that this was his nightmare come true.

"Have you done all your chores?" The Bitch asked.

Dave gulped and slowly shook his head.

Randall gasped as he saw The Bitch bring out a kitchen knife and jamb it into his friend's shoulder. Randall's eyes filled with tears, now realizing that his nightmare just came true.

As Dave screamed out in pain, Randall grew angrily protective a lunged himself at The Bitch.

"You bitch!" Randall screamed, pounding on the woman's face repeatedly. "How could you do this to your own son?!"

Randall's mind was made up. He didn't care what the others would think. He was going to rescue Dave. He was going to bring the child into his world, where The Bitch could never hurt him again.

Randall didn't stop beating The Bitch till her screams had stopped and she was begging for mercy, bleeding terribly. Randall growled loudly. He turned and pulled the knife out of Dave's arm, and stabbed the floor right beside The Bitch's head.

"You're damn lucky I'm letting you live."

Randall turned, picking up Dave as if he was a baby, holding him protectively in his arms. He didn't even care when Dave clung to him, sobbing from the pain.

Randall walked back to the kid's room. When he tried to lay Dave on the bed, Dave cried louder, holding on tighter to Randall. So Randall held onto Dave and used his other 2 arms (yay for extra arms) to start packing Dave's things.

"It's ok Dave." Randall whispered words of comfort. "I'm taking you home with me. That bitch will never be able to hurt you again."

Dave said nothing. His screams faltered and he just breathed silently.

Randall was getting worried. Dave was losing blood by every second he took. He quickly picked up the packed bags and ran to the closet door. He was about to walk through when he heard The Bitch at the top stairs.

"You won't get away with this you damn reptile!" She screamed. "I will get him back! I always do!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming bitch!" Randall yelled back as he slammed the door and deactivated it.


	5. What Do We Do Now?

Chapter 5: What Do We Do Now?

Randall ran into the factory's nurses office. There, he set Dave on one of the hospital beds and began to work on the gushing knife wound.

"My god!" Randall cried as he tried to clean up all the blood.

As he tried to fix the wound, he paid extra attention to his friend, looking for any signs of life.

"Please Dave…" Randall whispered through tears. "Do not die on me! Not here, not now!"

Randall finally managed to stop the bleeding and began stitching up the gash. At this point, Dave was waking up from his small coma.

"Randall?" Dave asked weakly.

"Dave!" Randall said as tears ran down his face.

Randall didn't know what to do. He was happy that his friend was alive, but yet, he was sad because he was unable to hold the pact he made with himself of making sure nothing too serious ever happened to Dave.

Randall sat there next to the human child, shaking as he tried to control his emotions.

"Easy Randall." Dave whispered words of comfort. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I'm sorry Dave." Randall cried. "I'm so sorry. I've failed. I said I would make sure that nothing too serious would happen to you, and now look what happened."

"It's ok Randall. You can't control everything." Dave looked around. "Where am I anyway."

"... The monster world." Randall answered. "My world."

"You brought me to your world?" Dave asked in shock.

"I had no choice. When The Bitch attacked you with a knife, I had no choice but come to decisions of bringing you into my world to live with me."

"Randall, are you crazy! What about the other monsters? You could get yourself banished if they found out."

"I don't care. I just want you to be safe. Safe from The Bitch's harm. I've already shredded your door, shredding the card key with it, so there's no turning back now."

Dave was speechless. Was Randall crazy?! After everything that his monster friend had told him, he was bound to get into huge trouble if anyone found out that he brought a human child into their world.

"Call me crazy all you want Dave." Randall said as if reading the human's mind. "But I've made my decision."

"...Ok." Dave sighed. "But what do we do now?"

"I don't know yet." Randall admitted. "Until I figure out what to do, you'll have to hideout in my home."

"Well, alright." Dave agreed.

With that, the two got up and went home to Randall's house. Dave could honestly say, that now, now he felt safe.


	6. Chaos In Mostropolis

Chapter 6: Chaos In Monstropolis

The next day, Randall went to work at the factory after making sure that Dave was safe and secure. When he got to the factory, what he saw shocked him.

The CDA were EVERYWHERE.

Randall noticed one of them talking to his boss, Mr. Waternoose.

"Mr. Waternoose," Randall said to him. "What's going on?"

"Well," The crab-spider monster began. "Apparently, someone broke into the factory last night and brought in a human child."

"You're kidding?!" Randall gasped nervously.

"The CDA are not able to get an idea of who it was because the cameras were blocked." Mr. Waternoose continued.

"Then how do they know that there's a human child in our world?"

"Because one of the card keys are missing, as well as the card key's door."

"Who's?"

"David Pelzer."

"David Pelzer?" Randall repeated, trying to sound confused. "Isn't that the new child you assigned me a few months ago?"

"Yes it is." Mr. Waternoose nodded. "Randall my boy, I have a special task for you."

'Aw crap, here we go.' Randall said in his mind. "What's the task?"

Waternoose looked around him, making sure that nobody was listening. He leaned closer to the reptile monster, and whispered.

"Randall, if you can find this human boy, you can use him to test the Scream Extractor." He whispered.

"Oh…. great." Randall fake smiled. "I'll keep that in mind sir...Um...Sir, can I go home? Since it's CLEAR I won't get any work done today?"

"Oh yes, course course. Just go Tell Sully and Mike they can head home too."

Randall turned and to move away QUICKLY he went on all his hands and feet, doing his little slithering thing to get away.

Meanwhile in the Monstropolis Men's Room, Mike and Sulley were arguing.

"I'm serious Mike!" Sulley yelled at his friend. "I went to go get your paperwork, and there I saw Randall bring in a human child!"

"Sull' you're crazy." Mike insisted. "Randall's too… you know… to do such a crime."

"But I swear, I SAW him."

"I told you before I don't know anything!" The two heard the voice of Randall.

Out of complete instinct, the two monsters hid in one of the stalls. They saw Randall head to one of the sinks. The lizard looked at himself and sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"SIR!" Fungus ran in, startling the reptile. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"What do you mean?" Randall asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Fungus growled. "How could you bring Dave into our world?"

"I had to Fungus." Randall explained. "You have no idea what The Bitch did to him last night."

"You're right, I don't. So why don't you explain?"

"Fungus, she drew a KNIFE on him! And I'm not going to explain anymore cause I don't have to!" Randall turned invisible and quickly left the room, leaving Fungus dumbfounded.

Randall went straight home, not caring about what his partner thought. Why should he care? He had Dave to worry and care for.

When Randall went into his room he saw Dave peacefully asleep. Randall smiled and walked over to him, sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled him into his arms, cradling him.

This is how kids should be treated...They should always be loved and cared for….Not hurt and abused.


	7. Dave's Book

Chapter 7: Dave's Book

Randall looked toward the bedside table to see his book, Painful Memories, laying wide open. He forgot about the promise he made with Dave to bring his book so that the human could read it.

'I guess he found it on his own.' Randall said in his head.

He looked next to the book and saw another one… one that Randall has never seen before.

The book was titled, A Child Called It.

Randall was confused at first, until he remembered Dave saying that he would write his own book and give it that title.

Randall gently laid Dave back on the bed and picked up the book. So far, the human has only wrote one chapter.

Chapter 1: The Rescue

I don't know how it happened. I was silently sleeping in my garage/basement room when I heard mother yell for me upstairs. I woke up and silently walk up the stairs. I came forward to her and received a smack in the face. I fell to the floor. I knew better than to stay standing when I'm hit, or it means more blows. Apparently, I was late to doing my chores again. Mother yelled at me for not waking up on time to start on my chores. I looked down at the floor and accepted her hurtful voice. I never could understand what happened to the loving and caring mother she used to be. I also could never understand why she only acted this way to me and not to my brothers Ron and Stan. Mother finally finished her yells and I was sent to work. I was tired as I did the morning dishes and cleaned the bathroom. The only comfort that I ever got from this is from my friend Randall, the monster that lives in a parallel world behind my closet door. When we first met, Randall was suppose to scare me to collect my screams because that's what they use to power their cities. But instead, after seeing what mother does to me, he became my protector, and my best friend. As I daydreamed about leaving this madhouse to live in the monster world with Randall, I slowly began to realize that I have stopped doing my chores. I try to get back to them before mother walks in. Too late! She already saw me slacking off. She says nothing and walks to the kitchen. Seconds later I hear her voice.

"Come here my little IT Child." She taunts.

I gulp as I walk to the kitchen. I wished that Randall was with me right now. I stand in the kitchen door frame, staring at mother. She walks toward me, holding her hands behind her back.

"Have you done all your chores?" She asks.

I gulp and slowly shake my head. Mother shrieks as she pulls out a carving knife from behind her back and jambs it into my shoulder. I screamed in pain and everything went black, but not before I saw Randall jump out of nowhere and start beating on her.

I don't know how long I was out for. When I woke up, it looked like I was in a hospital, but sitting beside me, was Randall. He kept saying how it was his fault that I was in this condition. I assured him that it wasn't his fault and that he couldn't control everything.

"Where am I anyway?" I ask my reptilian friend.

"... The monster world." Randall replies. "My world."

I was shocked. Randall actually brought me to his world! Something that I've dreamed of going to ever since I met him. I was both happy and shocked. I was the latter because Randall had told me that if any monster ever brought a human into their world, they would be executed, or worse… banished.

"Are you crazy?! You could get yourself banished if anyone finds out!"

Randall would have none of it though. He told me that I could call him crazy all I wanted, but he made his decision for me to live with him in the monster world. He also informed me of him shredding my door, shredding the card key with it. I guess there was no turning back now. But to be honest, as we both left for his house, I could honestly say that for the first time ever, I felt safe.


	8. New Gaurdians

A/N: Aw what the heck, do another today :)

Chapter 8: New Guardians

Randall had no idea how safe Dave felt around him. It made him feel… special, and worth living for. He never thought that a human child would EVER consider him as their protector, and he was honored.

Randall jumped as he heard a rough knock on his front door. He placed Dave's book down and went to answer the door.

"Fungus?" Randall said confused when he opened the door.

"Hello sir." Fungus greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Randall asked.

"Well… it seems that…. we had a couple of…. well." Fungus stuttered.

"Spit it out already!" Randall was growing impatient. "What is it?"

"It seems we had a couple of eavesdroppers in the factory." Fungus turned.

Randall looked behind his assistant. His eyes widened when he saw Mike and Sulley staring at him in shock.

'Crap!' Randall said in his mind. "H… He…. Hello… guys."

"It was you." Mike frowned.

"You brought the human into our world." Sulley added.

Randall let out a growl, standing as tall as he could. The hell, they heard! Well, there was no way on EARTH he was going to admit to such a thing. Damn, he should of been more careful.

"You guys… ARE FUCKING INSANE! Shoo, shoo! I don't want to see your ugly faces!" With that he slammed the door in their faces. "Cause if you don't leave me the fuck alone! All of you are going to be dead meat!" Randall yelled through the door, just to make sure Mike and Sully will FUCK OFF.

Mike growled, glaring at the door and started to beat on it with his fist.

"RANDALL! You open this door right now! I'll break it down!" Mike threatened.

Randall laughed. Ha! MIKE, the short little MIDGET break down his door? What a laugh!

"If you don't open this fucking door Randall I will slam your head through a wall and you'll be wishing you weren't alive anymore, you fucking bitch!" Mike started screaming.

Randall stopped laughing, staring at the door with his eyes wide. Whoa….Mike was pissed….He slowly opened the door, JUST a crack so he could see the fuming green monster.

"Ok… I'll admit it." Randall sighed. "Yes, I did bring the child into our world. But you don't even know WHY I did it. You have no idea what kind of shit this kid had to go through in his world. His mother was abusive. She beated him, she starved him. And last night, she brought a knife upon him."

Mike got confused.

"So you're telling me that you brought him into our world, so you could protect him, hoping that he might actually have a decent life here!?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I did." Randall nodded.

"Don't be too hard on him Mike." Fungus told the green cyclops. "I have to admit, that I kinda…"

"What do you mean?" Sulley asked.

"I knew that Randall was friends with a human, but I didn't turn him in."

"I think I understand it just a little bit better but it's just that I don't quite grasp this yet I don't know what I'm supposed to feel right now! You tell me Randall and Sulley. What am I supposed to do, all of this stuff is starting to make my head hurt!"

"Well, for starters. You can stop yelling." Randall growled. "Dave's trying to sleep."

"Not anymore." Dave replied as he walked up behind his lizard friend.

"I'm so sorry for yelling, can I take a look at him, could I be his father?" asked Mike.

"You idiot." Randall hissed. "I'm his guardian angel, so I'm the father. And yes, you can take a look at him."

Dave stepped from behind Randall so that the other monsters could see him. Their hearts ached when they saw the scars and bruises, and how malnourished the child looked.

"She didn't treat you very well, did she?" Sulley asked.

"No sir." Dave shook his head.

Dave turn to Mike, seeing him breaking down into tears, as he rushes past Randall and hugs the child tightly.

"This is not a true mother, she really makes me sick! Please let me be his second guardian angel! I meant his second father. I promise to love him and nurse him to full health, just like as if he was mine! Please Randall… Please!" Mike continued to beg.

Randall went up to Mike and slapped him across his face. He grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Shut up Wazowski!" He hissed. "Pull yourself together soldier!"

"Soldier?" Mike was confused.

"I uh…" Randall stuttered. "I was once in JROTC. But not the point! You need to calm down! I'll let you be a godfather if that'll make you happy."

Mike clamped his mouth shut and nodded vigorously.


	9. Explanations

Chapter 9: Explanations

The monsters all turned their heads when they heard Dave laughing his head off.

"You guys are hilarious!" He laughed, causing the lights to flicker. "I didn't expect you all to fight over me."

"David," Randall said to him gently. "You need to simmer down your laughter. We're in MY world now. Plus, if the police see the lights flickering, they might suspect something."

"Right, sorry Randall." Dave apologized as he giggled just one more time before stopping completely.

"Why were the lights flickering anyway?" Sulley asked.

"You'd be surprise." Randall said to him. "When I started visiting Dave in his world, I had no idea how to get the power I was suppose to collect, because I wouldn't scare him. I kept telling Fungus that the child wasn't home, making him think that the family was on vacation. Until one day, I made Dave laugh so hard, I thought The Bitch would hear him."

"The who?" Mike asked.

"The Bitch is what we called my mother." Dave explained.

"Very good choice of names." Sulley nodded in approval.

"Well, anyway." Randall continued. "When I left Dave in his world and came back into ours, I was surprised to see that the meter on the scream canister was full. I thought it was just a fluke or something, but after it happened a few more times, I found out that we could use children's laughter as power as well."

"And whenever Dave laughed, the meter filled up ten times faster than screams." Fungus added.

"So laughs are ten times more powerful." Sulley's eyes widened.

"That's so useful!" Mike added. "Hey Fungus, when did YOU find out about Randall and Dave's friendship?"

"I took notice of how much longer he was taking with Dave than with the other kids." Fungus explained. "I admit, I became confused and suspicious. So when Randall went to visit Dave again, I took a peek inside to see what he was up to."

Randall's eyes rose at him, quite shocked.

"No offense Randall, but it IS my job to make sure you're doing your job correctly." Fungus told him.

"Yeah, I know." Randall sighed.

"After that I told Randall about it. He told me how David was being abused at home, how he was living the same life he did."

"I'm sure you remember reading my book?" Randall rose his eyes at the two.

"Yes, we remember." Mike and Sulley nodded.

"But I didn't get saved like Randall did." Dave explained. "I had to live 4 whole years going through beatings, starvation, sitting in a Prisoner Of War style, being forced to drink ammonia… don't even get me started with the GAS CHAMBER!"

"4 years?" Randall was confused. "But you're 9."

"For 5 years in my life, The Bitch used to be a kind, loving, and caring mother." Dave explained. "But then she got drunk and changed."

"What was this 'gas chamber' you were talking about?" Mike asked surprisingly looking half terrified!

"I don't wanna talk about it. But you can read about it in my book."

"You're writing a book just like Randall?" Sulley was shocked.

"Yeah." Dave nodded vigorously. "I've already got one chapter down."

"Yeah, I saw that." Randall nodded at him. "I'm glad that you called me your protector."

"Why wouldn't I call you my protector?" Dave said to him. "After all, you protected and healed me better than father did."

"You had a father?" Randall was shocked. "How come I never saw or even heard him?"

"They're separated." Dave explained.

"Oh."

"Man I don't want to read a fucking book, I need to hear it from your mouth." Said Mike.

"Mike, just stop ok." Randall told him. "Just leave him alone. If he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't have to."

"No." Dave sighed. "He has the right to know now."

"But Dave."

"No buts." Dave turned to Mike. "The Gas Chamber was one of The Bitch's favorite games of torture. She would lock me in the bathroom with a bucket full of Clorox and ammonia mixed together."

"What?!" All the monsters cried out.

"But those fumes could kill you!" Fungus' eyes widened.

"You have no idea. Sometimes, she would leave me in there for HOURS. The first time she did it, I actually coughed up blood."

"My god." Randall placed a hand on his head. "What is wrong with that bitch?"

"She was drunk."

"That's no excuse!"


	10. Convincing The CDA

Chapter 10: Convincing The CDA

Suddenly, there was loud banging on Randall's front door.

"Open up!" Yelled a voice. "This is the CDA and we have a warrant for your arrest!"

"Uh-oh." Every monster and human said in unison.

"How did they figure it out?" Dave asked.

"Just hold on Dave." Randall calmed him down before he went to the door, but didn't open it. "May I ask what this is about?"

"We know you have the child," Said the CDA. "You left your fingerprints all over the shredder."

"Oops." Randall said meekly as he stared at the glaring monsters in the room with him. "Well sir, there is a reason for that. You see, someone waxed the floor and didn't bother to put up a wet floor sign. I was walking and I slipped. To avoid hurting myself, I grabbed onto the shredder. That's why my fingerprints are on it."

"Ooh, good cover." Mike hissed.

"Shut up Wazowski." Randall hissed back.

"Well, we just received more proof." The CDA officer answered. "Traces of human blood, in the match of David Pelzer's blood, found in the nurses office of the factory, with a result of more of your fingerprints all over the cabinets and medical supplies!"

"Try and get yourself out of this one Lizard Boy!" Mike sneared.

Randall's eyes were wide. He had no idea how cover THIS story. Obviously, if he said that he was taking care of wound on himself or someone else, the CDA would demand to see the wound on him, or demand the name of the monster he was helping, then ask that monster questions. Plus, they found traces of HUMAN BLOOD, Dave's blood.

"Well! Aren't you guys demanding! Well FINE! When I was on duty I went into Dave's room. He had hurt himself or something because I slipped on his damn blood! Course I panicked! People are said to die from a touch, let alone BLOOD! So, I snuck out… I went and started to clean the blood off of me with the first thing I grabbed. HAPPY? Yeesh, do I have to tell you my whole life story?! Now, I want some SLEEP so…. GO AWAY!"

The CDA growled in response. They didn't believe a word Randall was saying, but it was clear that he wasn't going to open the door unless they had a warrant to search his house. They decided to go back to base and get a search warrant, then they would come back and take the reptile by surprise and catch him with the child.

"Very well then." The CDA said through the door. "Sorry for the accusation, we'll be going now."

With that, they left and went to base, leaving Randall, Mike, Sulley, Fungus, and Dave relieved.


	11. Caught

Chapter 11: Caught

Fungus walked up to Randall. He raised his hand and roughly smack him upside the head.

"OW!" Randall cried in pain, cradling the back of his head. "What'd ya do that for?!"

"That was WAY too close!" Fungus scolded. "You almost got us caught!"

"Yeah Randall." Mike agreed. "What were you thinking?! Leaving evidence behind?"

"Go easy on him guys." Dave defended his reptilian friend. "He didn't mean to."

"But Dave, he almost got us caught." Mike told the child.

Randall growled. Oh, all of them think they could do so much better. He can do just fine! Everything was fine when it was just him and Dave. BESIDES, none of them were jumping into help him!

"Out, all of you get the hell out of my house! I can handle Dave by myself! I don't need any of you! And YOU!" At this point Randall turned to Fungus. "You DARE touch me again, and you will be regretting your whole LIFE!" Randall shoved Fungus towards the door then walked over to Dave, picking him up in his arms.

He can't trust anyone but Dave it seems… Dave is the only one that doesn't yell at him when he messes up, doesn't hate him for no reason like his parents… BESIDES THAT. Randall has done more for this child then they could ever dream of. After all, HE was the one risking his neck, not THEM!

Suddenly, the door was knocked down and a group of CDA officers ran in, armed with weapons. Randall quickly hid Dave under his table.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled.

"Randall Boggs." Replied one of the officers, holding up a sheet of paper. "We have a warrant to search your house. If the child is here, I suggest you tell us now."

"I have no child." Randall replied quickly, but the CDA was not convinced.

"Search the house," He told his soldiers. "Now."

"Now wait a damn second! You were JUST here, no way you could've gotten a warrant, I can't even walk down the block and get a cup of coffee! Now out, out before I get really mad! Come back when you have a real warrant. OH! Do me a favor and take them!" Randall motions to Sully, Mike and Fungus.

"They just barged into my house like you guys! Will everyone just leave me the hell alone! Out, all of you! OUT OUT OUT!" Randall disappeared from sight instantly, leaving everyone shocked. Sully was suddenly tripped over nothing and Mike was thrown across the room.

"Get out of my house!" Fungus was lifted off the floor and thrown right out the door...That is what he got for slapping Randall.

"OW! Let me go!" Randall heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well." Mocked a CDA officer. "What do we have here?"

Randall turned around and gasped in horror when he saw the CDA holding tightly onto Dave.

"No child huh?" The CDA continued to mock. "I don't think so."

Randall leaped right at the CDA, tackling him to the ground. Randall then sunk his teeth into the guys shoulder before letting go and grabbing Dave. He jumped onto the ceiling, out of reach of them.

"LAW BREAKERS! You don't have a real search warrant! You're not allowed in my house!" Randall slowly came down and set Dave on the couch, giving him a quick smile before turning to everyone else in the room, looking completely livid.

Randall disappeared from sight, and before anyone knew they could feel sharp pains in their gut and were sent flying across the room. Hell, Randall even hit Fungus right out the window!

One of the CDA officers holding a dart gun pulled out a heat vision camera and search around the house for the lizard. He finally saw the heated outline of Randall and shot at him. Randall howled in pain and fell to the floor, turning visible as the sedative dart did it's job.


	12. Banished

Chapter 12: Banished

Randall woke up later with a major headache. He put a hand to his head, trying to stop the throbbing pain, and trying to remember what had happened. Then, he suddenly remembered.

The fight with Fungus, Dave's book, dealing with Mike and Sulley, the CDA officers, him and Dave being caught, the fight with the CDA… the rest was all foggy from the sedative dart.

Randall sat up and tried to run to find Dave, only to find that someone was holding onto him.

"Well, well, well." Mocked a voice. "Look who's awake."

Randall turned to the voice and growled when he saw a CDA officer.

"You bitch!" Randall sneered. "You'll never get away with this!"

"Actually, I've already have." The officer grinned, gesturing his hand towards all the camera's and news reporters.

"We're live at the Monstropolis Monsters Incorporated Factory where the second top scarer, Randall Boggs, has himself brought in the human child known as David Pelzer." Explained a female news reporter that looked like Ms. Flynn. "The CDA are allowing the child to go back into his world, but what will the fate of Mr. Boggs be? Arrest, execution, or worse… banishment?"

"Since because Randall has taken a liking to the child." The officer said to the cameras. "I suggest that he to be banished with the child."

Randall stared in horror as another CDA officer brought in Dave, holding him tightly. Dave looked forward and screamed in terror, causing the lights to flicker.

"Randall!" He cried. "The door!"

Randall looked at the door and gasped in shock and horror. It was Dave's door. The one he had shredded, put back together again like Humpty Dumpty.

"No." Randall shook his head. "No! NO! You can't do this!"

The CDA ignored Randall and activated the door, where The Bitch was waiting on the other side.

"Please! You gotta understand!" Randall continued. "Humans are not toxic! There's a reason I brought Dave into our world!"

The officer placed his hand on the knob and started to turn it.

"HIS MOTHER'S TRYING TO KILL HIM!" Randall cried loudly.

That got everybody's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the reptile.

"What did you say?" The CDA officer asked.

Randall sighed and continued.

"I brought Dave into our world because he was being abused at home. The Bitch, that's what we call his mother, was the cause of it. Dave was starved and beaten and put to work like a slave."

"Sometimes, she would have me play one of her 'games'." Dave explained.

"What kind of games Mr. Pelzer?" Asked the news reporter.

"Games of Death." Dave answered. "One of them is when she has me lay in a tub full of ice cold water, with my head below the surface."

"You mean she tried to drown you?!"

"Precisely, but her favorite game which turned out to be the worse is when she'll lock me in the bathroom with a bucket full of Clorox and ammonia. Stuck in there for hours while the fumes of the mixture suffocated me. I called it 'The Gas Chamber'. She even tried placing me on a burning stove to watch me burn alive."

Everybody gasped in horror, shocked that a mother would do this to her own child.

"The blood that you found in the nurses office." Randall suddenly remembered. "That was Dave's blood. Last night, I went through Dave's door to give him food and patch up any other wounds that The Bitch had given him. But when I walked in, he wasn't there."

"I was upstairs following commands and receiving beatings that The Bitch gave to me." Dave continued. "I was cleaning the bathroom and daydreaming about escaping with Randall, when I suddenly realized that I stopped working. I tried getting back to work before she came in, but she already saw me slacking off. But she didn't do anything… she just left. Next thing I know, she's calling me into the kitchen."

"I heard it too." Randall nodded. "'Come here my little IT Child' she called out. I went upstairs to see what was up. I saw her walking towards Dave, hiding something behind her back. … Look at Dave's shoulder."

The CDA lifted up Dave's sleeve. Everybody gasped when they saw Dave's stitches.

"What happened?"

"The Bitch did that." Randall's eyes blazed with furry. "She had a carving knife hidden behind her back. And when Dave said that he hadn't done all his chores yet, she brought it out and jammed it into his shoulder. That's where the blood came from."

Every monsters eyes were wide at this story. They were all wondering if they were actually doing the right thing.

"After that, I brought Dave into our world, hoping that he would be safer here. He tried telling other humans about his abusive mother, but nobody believed him because she and Dave's father would lie about what really happened."

Randall lifted his head and glared at all the monsters.

"Are you really heartless enough, to send an injured abused child, back to his abusive mother?"

Also, here's a preview for Shinigamilover2's new story.

(Shows Sulley lying in a coffin with stitches all over his body and bolts in his neck and his eyes are closed, indicating that's he's asleep)

Sulley: Achoo!

(Sulley wiped his nose with one of his hands and goes back to sleep)

(Zoom out showing the coffin is buried underground)

American Horror Story: Frankenstein

Coming soon


	13. Escape

Chapter 13: Escape

Randall shook his head. This was useless, they'll never listen to him. So… Randall whipped his tail and broke his binds. If he was going to be banishes, FINE! He'll make a life for them in the human world then! Randall turned invisible and next thing people know Dave was pulled from the CDAs hand and was hovering in the air. Randall kept a firm grip on him, one of his pairs of arms cradling him awhile he easily climbed on top of the door. If they were going to the human world he'll pick the door they go to. So… He took Dave's shoe and through it, hitting a button on the control panel. Up went the door. Randall held onto it tightly, turning visible so they could all see the pure hate he had for them.

The second Randall and dave was out of sight and with all the other doors he starts climbing around, trying to find a suitable door and ignoring Daves protest.

"Everything will be ok Dave, they can't get us now… Lets go somewhere nice? Where would you like to live? China? Japan? Hawaii, you can pick and we'll go."

"Randall, I think you're taking this the wrong way." Dave said to his monster friend.

"What do you mean?" Randall asked. "They're banishing us!"

that

"No Randall." Dave shook his head. "No they're not. I saw the look on all the monsters faces when we explained what goes on in my life. They felt sorry for me. And I'm pretty sure that would lead to an acceptance."

"AH! You think that? Dave, they think humans are MONSTERS! They think a simple touch from a SOCK can kill them! No amount of pity will ever save you. It has been drilled into our head since we were BORN that humans are tools that can kill us but must be used. So, try to realize this: Monsters are evil and will never, ever, understand."

"You're EXACT words just now were 'MONSTERS are evil and will never, ever, understand.'" Dave repeated. "Are you saying that YOU don't understand?"

"Yes, yes I fucking am! I don't understand what you went through completely, i only get that you are in damn trouble and I'm trying to fucking help you! Don't you get it? We're called MONSTERS for a damn reason Dave!" With that Randall kept jumping door to door, trying to find the perfect one for them. He only wanted the best for Dave.

"If you want to help me, then take me back." Dave demanded. "Don't let yourself get in trouble for me. I know you want what's best for me, but I want what's best for you too! Please Randall, for once, just listen to a child."

"You know i can't do that, Dave. I go back now I'm already banished, nothing you can do will help and honestly, I'm helping you whether you like it or not…." Randall sighed and shook his head. "Now I need you to laugh or I swear I'll tickle you till you do."

"Gee, what your friends said in your book was right… you are stubborn sometimes."

With that, Dave thought of something funny and laughed as loud as he could. All the lights on the doors turned on. As this happened, Randall couldn't help but think about what his human friend just said.

Well, it was fucking true that's for sure!

Randall chuckled and went through one of the doors. They were in some abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. Not to bad really. Sure the floors creaked and windows needed to be replaced, and cobwebs need to be dusted away, but it had couches, carpet and such. Randall set Dave down and shut the door behind them, closing out the monster world. Randall then clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Ok, lets get to work!" With that Randall started to use his tail as a broom, sweeping up the dust and such.

Dave laughed as Randall swept with his tail.

"I've never seen you do THAT before!" He laughed.

"You never seen me clean before, duh. try to see if you can find a broom so you can help. Don't go upstairs yet, i don't know if the floors are safe. I'll check them out later. Don't go into the basement, there might be spiders or snakes, I'll clear them out."

Dave left the room to do as Randall said. He went into the kitchen and looked around. The whole place smelled with rotting food and uncleaned furniture.

"Man, it stinks." Dave complained to himself.

Dave looked to his left and found a supply closet. He went to it and opened it up. All kinds of cleaning supplies came tumbling out.

"Hey Randall!" He called to the monster. "I found some cleaning supplies!"

"Just grab a broom for now!" Randall called back.

Dave did as told and picked up a broom. He put the rest of the cleaning supplies in the closet and ran back to the front room.

"Where should I start Randall?" He asked.

"How 'bout you pull up the carpet and sweep up under it?" Randall suggested.

"Yes sir!" Dave saluted jokingly and lifted the carpet. He gasped and dropped it back down.

"Dave? What's wrong?" Randall asked.

"Look... Under... The carpet." Dave barely breathed out.

Randall stood next to Dave and pulled up the carpet. He gasped at what he saw. There was a square door hidden under the carpet. There was dried blood surrounding it.

"Dave, can you go finish sweeping where I was working.? I'll clean this area so go on now." Randall smiled and gently pushed Dave off before walking back to the spot. He carefully opened the door and quickly went invisible. Then he slowly started to creep down the steps, keeping low n the ground on his many hands and his feet. Better to be safe than sorry.


	14. Cabin In The Woods

Chapter 14: Cabin In The Woods

When Randall got down to the basement, he was nearly overwhelmed with the stench.

"Oh man!" Randall coughed, covering his nostrils so he could breathe better. "Smells like burnt hair."

Randall saw a door that was slightly opened. He went to it and went through. What he saw horrified him. The room looked like a witch threw up in there!It was covered in witchcraft. There were dead cats hanging from the ceiling. A table filled with dust and slime. And there was a pole in the middle of the room that looked like it has been burnt.

Randall looked around the room, just terrified of everything. His eyes led to the table and he saw a rectangular object, wrapped in trash bags and tied with wire.

"Hello, what's this?" Randall asked himself as he picked up the object. but before his fingers touched it he pulled his hand back… He… can come look at this later. For now there was cleaning to do… so Randall turned and walked out, closing each door behind him. When he was back on the main floor he closed the trapdoor, cleaned off the blood and carried the carpet outside, beating it till it was dust free.

Randall and Dave cleaned for the next few hours. By then it was time for Dinner. Randall had snuck out… and stole from a store. Just a few things so it wasn't really notice. When he got home he cooked it up….

Ham with some chicken soup, fresh fruit and some nice fresh bread….

Ok he stole a bit, but it was the better good! Randall put Dave's plate on the table and smiled. Once Dave started to eat Randall grabbed an apple and walked off, munching on it as he walked around the house. They got most of the house clean, which was good. The house had 3 bedrooms, 2 baths and even a walk in closet. course it had a kitchen, dining room, family room and living room. A pretty big cabin, course that was only a good thing.

"Hey Randall?" Dave called from the table.

"Yes Dave?" Randall called back.

"Do you think they'll ever find us?"

Randall fell silent for a moment before walking over to Dave, smiling.

"Dave… There are over 5 million humans on earth, and for each HOUSE there is, there is 10 or so doors… They'll have to check every single door to find us… Don't worry, we're safe." Randall cutely nuzzles Dave, like a dog or cat would. this was Randalls little way of showing his love.

He then ruffled Daves hair and went over to the sink, starting to clean some of the dishes (He also stole plates, pans and such so they can live.)

"That's too bad." Dave said sadly. "I was actually kinda hoping that Mike, Sulley, and Fungus would be able to find us. I know that they're on our side… I can feel it."

"I could laugh at that, Dave. Mike and Sulley always had it out for me. Fungus only listens to me because he fears me, but now that he's free he won't ever return to my side. Trust me, no monsters can be trusted again…." Randall cleared the table once Dave was done and finished cleaning everything up.

Randall gently pulled Dave into his room, got him changed into new Pjs (which he also stole) and tucked Dave into the warm sheets (Which he stole, with the pillows of course. The old ones were nasty.)

"Sleep well, Dave."


	15. Reunited

Chapter 15: Reunited

Randall left Dave's room and walked around the house, cleaning up a little bit more. He looked at all the furniture that was already in the house.

"Whoever lived here first must've left in a hurry," He said to himself. "Considering that they left their furniture."

Randall bat his hand on a chair, dust floated away from it. Randall sneezed and left the room. He came back with a dust beater.

"Better take this outside and dust it."

Randall set the beater down on the floor and grabbed onto a chair. As he tried to push it out the door, he suddenly heard a sound that was all too familiar to him, the creepy sound of a door knob being turned.

Randall turned towards the sound and saw the same closet that he and Dave have entered from.

"No, no, no!" Randall ran to the door. How did they find them so quickly? It's inexplicable.

Randall was about the lock the door but it was too late. The door swung open and 3 monsters came tumbling out, crashing into the lizard.

"Wazowski! Get off of me!" Randall hissed.

Sulley, Mike, and Fungus stood up quickly moving back. Randall hissed and glared at them, quickly getting up. Damn it! Right when they could be left alone they're found!

Randall grabbed a near by brook and held it in his hands, planning to use it if they even TRIED to take a step forward.

"Out… GET OUT! You're not wanted, or even needed! Get out of my fucking house! All of you!" He glared at them, rage pulsing through his veins. He was a little lightheaded from the rage he was in, but he ignored it. He was going to make sure his baby was safe.

Mike held up his hands in surender, rather not wanting to tick off Randall, clearly Randall was already VERY angry.

"Whao whoa whoa! Calm down now!"

"Get OUT!" Randall hit Mike on the head with the broom, making the smaller monster run behind Sully for protection.

Sully calmly stood there, deciding to stay this out. After all, he was bigger and stronger, so randall couldn't hurt him to much. Fungus and Mike had to be careful though.

Sense Fungus wasn't really a friend with Mike or Sully he couldn't exactly just go behind Sully for protection, so he stayed where he was, though he took a few careful steps back.

"How did you bastards even find me?"

"There was a small trail of blood." Fungus spoke up in a small voice. "From Daves arm and all… We cleaned it up though, so they can't find us."

"Good good. Means you guys will have trouble coming back here." With that Randall opened the door, seeing how it never fully closed so it was still open. He then grabbed Fungus, easily picking him up and was about to throw him through the door when Sully easily grabbed his leg and pulled him out of Randalls grasp.

"Eep! Down down down, I want to be put down now!" Sully chuckled and set him on his shoulder lazily. Randall growled and tried to push Sully, which of course, had no effect whatsoever sense Randall was so small.

Sully picked randall up, ignoring his protest, kicking and yelling. Sully calmly walked further into the room, glancing around for a moment before dropping Randall on the couch. Randall growled and disappeared from sight.

Fungus of course, no worried, cling to Sully, and so did Mike.

"I don't need your goddamn help!" Randall yelled invisibly. "Dave is my baby… my son! I will do anything to protect him… even if it means killing!"

"Randall, stop acting this way!" Sulley looked around him. "This isn't you!"

"You're right… it isn't me… the old me in that matter. This is the new and improved me!"

"Does the new and improved Randall really threaten someone else's life?" Sulley crossed his arms. "Cause that sounds like something the old Randall would do."

"What do you know?" Randall hissed. "You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to care for a child… alone!"

"Actually… I do." Sulley sighed. "I had my own son once… in high school… I impregnated my girlfriend… the childbirth killed her… I had to raise him myself… it didn't go too well, cause the next thing I know, five years later, he's sick with pneumonia and he dies… it's not easy caring for a child all by yourself… especially when you had no experience whatsoever in your life."

"I rather not hear about your 'tragic' life, Sulley. I want you all out of my house! NOW! Don't push my hand, because I will kill all of you if you don't GO AWAY. If you really want to help go back and tell them we're dead, and never return." Randall hissed loudly.

"Randall, what's all this yelling?" Dave suddenly ran into the room and gasped. "Sulley, Mike, Fungus!"

"Go back to bed Dave." Randall said gently, turning visible again. "I'll handle this."

"Handle what?" Dave asked. "You're not sending them away, are you?"

"It's for the better." Randall nodded.

"How?" Dave argued. "How is it better when you send your only help away?! Taking care of a child is not easy Randall, especially when you're a MONSTER taking care of a HUMAN child."

"Incase you haven't noticed Dave, they're monsters too! Monsters that didn't do a damn thing when the CDA caught us…" Randall sighed and walked over to Dave gently picking up his little baby and cradling him in his hands.

He then looked at the other monsters, trying his best not to hiss.

"... You can stay for now."

"Yay!" Dave cried happily.

"Alright, alright." Randall laughed. "Now off back to bed Dave… We have a few things to clean up down in the cellar."

Dave nodded, climbed out of Randall's arms and went back to bed.

One could practically see the hearts coming from Randall as he watched Dave go. Damn Randall loved that kid.

Randall looked at the other 3 monsters and rolled his eyes.

"Follow me, if you're going to stay here you're going to work."

"What's down there that we need to clean up anyway?" Mike asked as Randall lifted the carpet of the door.

"I don't want to say anything while Dave is just in the other room." Randall told him. "You'll just have to see for yourself."

As the 4 walked down the cellar, the stench got to the other 3 monsters.

"Oh my god!" Sulley howled, plugging his nose, the other 2 doing the same. "What is that?"

"Witchcraft." Randall answered as he opened the door to the room, revealing the dead black cats hanging from the ceiling, the burnt post, and the object on the table wrapped in trash bags.

"You guys can clear this up. Take it outside and burn it or whatever…" Randall looked back at the trash bag he almost grabbed before. "I'll start over there." Randall walked over to the trash bag and opened it right away.

Randall gasped at what was inside. It was a glass ouija board. The letters and numbers were in a Impact font. Above the board, there was a pentagram, a YES answer, and a NO answer.

"No way." He breathed quietly. "I've always wanted to try one of these out."


	16. Let The Game Begin

Chapter 16: Let The Game Begin

Randall carefully picked it up and before he left he yelled "If you see something useful don't get rid of it" over his shoulder. He took it upstairs and ever so carefully set it on the kitchen table.

"Now, how did this work again?" Randall asked himself.

Randall thought about how he was supposed to play the game. He remembered he needed a small pointer or glass cup. He knew he needed a clear mind.

"Crap!" Randall smacked himself. "And I can't play it alone either!"

Maybe when the others were done they could help him… Randall smiled and went back down to see how they were doing.

"Who would do something like this?" Fungus asked, horrified as he used bolt cutters to cut down the cats and throw them away.

"Witches obviously." Sulley answered as he picked up a jar filled with eyeballs.

"That's disturbing." Mike commented when he saw what his friend was holding.

"Ya think?"

"Back to work! This damn place won't clean itself!" Randall hissed as he walked in. "Again, if you're going to stay in MY house with MY Dave, you're going to do some damn work." He hissed, though he went over to Fungus and started to help him cut down the dead cats.

"You really love that kid… don't you?" Sulley asked gently.

"Of course I love him. Why wouldn't I?"

Randall sighed, helped Fungus down and started to clean up by Mike… If one looked closely they could see Randall blush when his hand brushed against Mike's.

"What was it you took upstairs anyway?" Mike asked as he wiped the table.

"Uhm…" Randall hesitated. "Nothing. Just some pots and pans that weren't nasty, figured I'll wash them and we can use them for something."

Randall smiled a little and looked off, thinking.

"I got an idea. I can tell you guys are rather tense from me.. well… 'Attacking' you before, so when this place is semi-clean lets play a game."

Everyone was VERY pleased with that idea to say the very least. Also, they even worked faster because they wanted to play the game, whatever game Randall had in mind.

They quickly finished cleaning, and it wasn't even semi-clean, it was very clean. They could probably use it for storage now. Randall gently led everyone upstairs and into the living room where he told them to wait. He turned invisible and snuck into Dave's room, just to check on him. When he saw his little baby was asleep he crawled over, tucked him in and gave him a goodnight kiss before leaving.

Dave whimpered softly when Randall left though. So cute!

Randall turned visible once he was out of the room and grabbed the ouija board from where he had it and carried it into the living room. He smiled and set it down in front of everyone as they all sat in a circle on the floor.

Randall felt even happier when no one knew what it was. Unlike Mike and Sully, HE stayed in college and learned about humans. Sure Fungus went to college, but he didn't take the courses Randall took.

"I suppose I must explain this game." Everyone nodded to him. Randall chuckled lightly. "It's very simple, you just clear your mind of everything and think of a triangle. Then you place your fingers on the pointer and ask it questions."

"What's the point of this?" Mike asked.

"The game is supposed to let us know if anyone else is here with us."

"You mean like a ghost?" Fungus asked.

"Perhaps."

"I say we do it." Sulley agreed as he placed his index finger on the pointer.

"I'm in." Mike did the same.

"Fungus? Are you in?" Randall asked.

"I guess so." Fungus touched the glass.

"Let the game begin." Randall smirked as he placed his own index on the pointer.


	17. Demon ZoZo

Chapter 17: Demon ZoZo

Everyone cleared their minds and began to play.

"Is there anyone here with us?" Randall asked.

They waited, hoping something would happen. Suddenly, the pointer started moving in a circular motion.

"What the heck!" Mike cried, about to take his finger off.

"Don't take your finger off!" Randall cried as the pointer landed on Yes.

"Did you do that?" Sulley asked Randall.

"No. Why would I?"

"Guys, it's moving again." Fungus said.

The four bent over and watched the pointer move.

"What's with the figure eight?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Randall admitted. "What is your name?"

The pointer continued in a figure eight, then it started to spell something.

"Z" Randall read.

"O" Mike then said.

"Z" Sulley said the next letter.

"O" Fungus finished.

"ZoZo." Randall muttered. The hell was going on. Who was Zozo? "Who are you?"

No movement.

"How long have you been here?"

No movement.

"Here, let me try." Mike smiled, and Randall blushed, and of course let Mike take the lead.

"Are you trapped here?"

Nothing.

"Are you a monster like us?"

Nothing…

"Randall… I don't think this 'Zozo' wants to talk anymore…"

Randall bit his tongue, then laughed loudly. He better cover this up. The air in the room was so stiff now…

"Games over!" Randall got up, grabbed the board and carried it in the closet, where he put it high up near the top. "We can play some other time. For now I want everyone to go to bed!"

The monsters groaned and muttered, but soon enough Randall had them all in the master bedroom… Maybe instead of down stairs being a storage room it should be another bedroom sense there was so many of them.

Once Randall was sure he got all the monsters in bed he went back downstairs to clean once more.

Randall dusted off the table, swept the floor, cleaned up all the cobwebs and soon enough, he deemed the place clean. Then he started to bring down blankets and such to store in one of the cubbies. Randall set 5 blankets down on the table, and started to put the 5 he was carrying with his tail up.

When he turned around to grab the 5 blankets they were gone. He frowned, glanced around and saw them on the floor under the table… Must of fell. Randall shrugged and picked it up, putting it in the cubby and walked out.

Though, when he heard whimpering from Dave's room as he passed he stopped and peaked in. Dave's blankets were thrown on the floor and he looked like he was in pain. Randall let out a soft whimper like a hurt dog and walked into the room, going to Dave's side. He gently climbed into the bed beside Dave, pulling him close. Dave let out a soft sigh in his sleep, clinging to Randall.

At least Dave was fine now. Randall smiled, kissed his forehead and fall asleep with his darling little baby.


End file.
